trifecta_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
St Mayzee Saints Cricket Club
The St Mayzee Saints are a backyard cricket team playing in the Trifecta Cricket Association. History The St Mayzee Saints were created by Indigenous welfare officer and hair care advocate Kane May in March 2014, making their Trifecta debut in Trifecta 6. The St Mayzee Saints became the first team to defeat the Davies Bulldogs both in the home and away season and iIn a final during their historic Trifecta 9 triumph. TCA Games played: 49 Trifecta Cup Results Trifecta 6 (debut): 5th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 7: 2nd (defeated in Grand Final by Davies Bulldogs) Trifecta 8: 3rd (defeated in Preliminary Final by Middleton Tigers) Trifecta 9: 1st (defeated Davies Bulldogs in Grand Final) Trifecta 10: 4th (defeated in Preliminary Final by Keatley TomCats) Trifecta 11: 4th (defeated in Elimination Final by Davies Bulldogs) Trifecta 12: DNP (umpire duties) Trifecta 13: DNP Trifecta 14: 4th (defeated in Elimination Final by Keatley RedGoats) Trifecta 15: 4th (defeated in Elimination Final by Douglas Dinosaurs) Colours and Identity The St Mayzee Saints drew inspiration from Kane May's favourite AFL team St Kilda when creating the uniform set for the club. The St Mayzee Saints cricket club wore a black guernsey with red, black and white tri-panels as their home uniform. From Trifecta 6 to Trifecta 14 the St Mayzee Saints cricket club wore a white guernsey with red white and black tri-panels stylised into a cross as their away uniform. As of Trifecta 15 the St Mayzee Saints cricket club have worn a newly designed white uniform that has drawn inspiration from skipper Kane May's Indigenous background. The uniform is a red, white, and black stripped guernsey with Indigenous swirl patterns all throughout the design. The new white uniform as of Trifecta 15 has been worn as the clubs home uniform, with the original black uniform becoming the clubs away uniform. The Saints will also introduce a new alternative yellow kit to incorporate all three Indigenous colours to the team uniform. The new yellow uniform will be first worn at Trifecta 16. Home Ground While the Saints training and headquarters is at the St Mayzee Oval in Elizabeth East, home Trifecta Cups are played at the Mayzee Park in Angle Vale. The ground has hosted one Trifecta Cup to date, where the Saints were victorious. Rivalries The St Mayzee Saints have no real intense rivalry with any team, however there is growing animosity between themselves and the Davies Bulldogs after facing off in two grand finals for a win apiece. The St Mayzee Saints also have a growing rivalry with the JRose Panthers who days before Trifecta 11 announced they were not fans of the St Mayzee Saints. Fans The Saints have a quite large following for a fairly young team. They are known to be fairly popular with the 10-15 year old female demographic. Some well known celebrities publicly support the Saints including: *Mark Bouris - Celebrity Apprentice bad ass boss *Darryl ''The Big Marn' Brohman - NRL legend and footy show funny man *Nick Riewoldt - St Kilda football club captain and AFL great *Beyonce - RnB superstar *Brock Lesnar - WWE Superstar, Beast, streak-breaker Sponsorship The St Mayzee Saints are sponsored by McDonalds, The Tower Hotel Magill and Golden Oak Fruity Lexia Social Media The Saints have a modest following base on Twitter and like to express their emotions whilst performing well on the field or even as simple as talking about how good their hair looks today for the upcoming Trifecta Cup. The St Mayzee Saints are the most followed team on Twitter. https://twitter.com/StMayzeeCC